Blank
Elizabeth Hamato Elizabeth or Beth for short is one of the five main protagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. She is the younger adoptive sister of Karai, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo and the youngest female daughter of Master Splinter. Beth is known as ''''The Joyful Sister of the team. '''The Group's Bubbly Sister Official Description "Hi! My name's Hamato Elizabeth but you can call me Beth. When people see me, they think I am living with a normal family; a mother, father, and siblings. Well... they are wrong. I live with a mutant rat, who's my father and 4 mutant turtles, who are my older brothers. Splinter found me when I was a baby and raised me as his own. Like most siblings and parents, my family are extremely overprotective of me. Like my brothers, Master Splinter trains me and I became a full on kunoichi at the age of 10. I am close to Mikey since we're both the youngest but I love my other older brothers as well. Well, I guess that's all you should know right now. Bye! '- Elizabeth' Description Beth was found in the sewers by Master Splinter and it was on the day the turtles and Splinter celebrated their first year as mutants. She is the youngest of the Hamato Clan and everyone is protective of her. Out of her brothers, Beth is the bubbly and colorful one of the group. Unlike her older brother Mikey, Elizabeth sometimes takes things seriously and she sometimes wonders if she's the older one between the two. She can be childish sometimes. Since she is the youngest, her brothers and Splinter are very overprotective of her. History Elizabeth was born in New York City in 1997. She doesn't know who her real parents are and thinks they abandoned her when she was 4 months old. Master Splinter was the one who found her, crying her eyes out. He decided to take her in and raise her as his own. Since then, Elizabeth lived with him and her 4 older brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. When she turned 5 years old, Master Splinter decided to start training her to become a kunoichi. Elizabeth became a full on kunoichi at the age of 10. Appearance Elizabeth is a young 14 year old girl with green eyes and blonde hair that is usually up in a braid. Beth's hair is straight and has bangs that lays against her forehead. Her hair goes down to her lower black. Her casual wear is just a pink, long-sleeved shirt, a black scarf around her neck, some blue jeans and boots. For her kunoichi outfit, Beth wears a black, medium length sleeve shirt, with a pink skirt, black leggings, and brown combat boots. She has a pouch on her waist and has a pink belt above her waist and her mask. Personality Since Beth is the youngest, she has the same personality as her brother, Mikey. She's bubbly, colorful, imaginative, fun and can make anybody smile. Sometimes, she can be calm and collected like Leo. Beth gets scared when Raph's yells in front of her and so he doesn't yell in front of her most of the time. Like Donnie, she is really smart and wants to go to school, but instead, Donnie homeschools her. Abilities and Skills Ninjutsu: Like her brothers, Master Splinter began to train her the ways of ninjutsu. After becoming a full blown kunoichi, Beth became faster, stealthier, and knows more about self-defense. Singing and Dancing: '''Beth is a good singer and dancer. She doesn't do it very often though. '''Tessen: '''Beth's first weapon was a tessen and she has mastered using it at the age of 6. She is very careful with it since it's sharp and takes down many enemies with it. '''Tanto: When Beth became a kunoichi, Master Splinter gave her a tanto, that used to belong to Teng Shen, Master Splinter's late wife, as a second weapon. She is very careful with the weapon and mastered using it at the age of 12. Relationships Leonardo '- Leonardo is Beth's oldest brother. They love to watch Space Heroes with each other and like training with each other. Leonard is very protective of Beth and will keep her safe at any cost. Leo and Beth also like to train with each other. '''Raphael '- Raphael is Beth's second oldest brother. They like to tease each other and train with each other. Like Leo, Raph is very protective of Beth and will hurt anyone who hurts her. He tends not to yell in front of her since she gets scared when he yells, so Raph tries to control his anger when she's around. 'Donatello '- Donatello is Beth's third oldest brother. Beth loves to help Donnie with his experiments and other things. They like training with each other. Like his other brothers, Donnie is very protective of Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth doesn't go to school, Donnie homeschools her. 'Michelangelo '- Michelangelo is Beth's fourth oldest brother. Mikey and Beth love to cook, do pranks, train, play video games, etc. with each other. Since they're the two youngests, Mikey and Beth get along really well. Like his other brothers, Mikey is very protective of Elizabeth. 'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter '- Hamato Yoshi/Splinter is Beth's adoptive father and sensei. Master Splinter and Beth a special bond with each other. Beth loves her father and calls him her real father, not as her adoptive father. Splinter is extremely protective of Elizabeth. 'April O'neil '- April O'neil is Beth's best friend (and only friend besides her brothers). April takes on as the older sister of the two and they like training with each other. When she's around, April helps Donnie homeschool Beth. 'Casey Jones '- When they meet, Casey Jones becomes another best friend to Beth as well as another older brother. Casey and Beth love teasing each other. 'Hamato Miwa/Oroku Karai '- At first, Miwa/Karai don't get along because they were enemies before Splinter reveals that Karai is his long lost daughter. When Miwa/Karai joins the Hamato Clan, she and Beth become close and become sisters. '''Mighty Mutanimals - The Mighty Mutanimals contain Slash/Spike, LeatherHead, Doctor Rockwell, and Mondo Gecko. Mondo Gecko has a little crush on Beth when they meet but she only likes him as a friend. LeatherHead is Beth's best friend as well as Slash, and Doctor Rockwell. Trivia * Out of her brothers, she gets along with Mikey the best but loves her brothers equally * Thinks her parents abandoned her but they were really killed by Shredder because her mother wouldn't marry Shredder * Splinter new Beth's parents back in Japan before they moved to New York but he didn't know they had Beth * Named after the Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth I * Became a kunoichi at the age of 10 years old * She is voiced by Emily Kinney * Thinks of April as an older sister figure * Her name in Japanese is エリザベス * It is unknown when her actual birthday is but due to Splinter finding her on the Turtle's and Splinter's Mutation Day, they decided to have her birthday shared on the same day * Donnie homeschools her